Discovering Me
by terraXbbXFAN2
Summary: After Beast Boy left Terra's School. Weird things happened to Terra. "Look just call the Green Dude and figure this out." Beast Boy/Terra. Rated for the normal naughtiness
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 1

(Terra's POV)

I'm in geometry really wishing I was the girl that Beast Boy wanted me to be, mostly so I wouldn't have this exam today. I really should have studied last night but instead I sat up until 1 am thinking about Beast Boy and the Titans. Could I really be that girl but I just can't remember? She sounded like a lot of trouble. I didn't want to be her but at the same time, I did. In the end she was a hero.

It wasn't the first time I had stories of Terra. It was, however, the first time someone had thought I was her. She sounded cool, this tiny, tough as nails chick who joined up with the Titans. It's hard to believe that someone would betray them though. They sounded nice whenever the news or paparazzi would interview them. They didn't just say no comment or blatantly ignore you like some people would. They would sign autographs and talk to people. When they were out at a restaurant they would be nice to their servers and tip well. Why would someone want to ruin them the way Terra had?

I started digging around in my backpack hoping I had brought my calculator today. I felt something made of plastic and thought it was it until I pulled it out. A communicator. Beast Boy managed to get one in my backpack without me noticing. He probably figured I'd turn one down if he offered it to me so he put one in my bag before he offered. Maybe he does really know me. At least he seems he cares. This doesn't help the no calculator situation though.

"Alright class, settle down. It's time for your test." Mr. Jenkins came in and announced to the class. "Clear your desk expect for a pencil and a calculator."

Great. I wish I had that stinking calculator.

It's been a year since that day. I'm now a high school Junior. 16 a month from being 17. Still the same too skinny blonde girl.

I still went to school, did the normal high school thing. I played soccer and had lots of friends. Beast boy had kept his promise; he left me alone.

After all my classes that day I started to head to the auditurium. We were supposed to have some stupid pep rally for the big basketball game later tonight. Not that I'm going to that though. Sure Ashley is a cheerleader and I should go to support her but my foster parents have decided that I should come straight home after school. This is mostly because they know nothing about my past since I know nothing about my past. I just woke up in a hospital bed after being found in a dark cave. No one really knows why I was found there but I was. I was taken to a hospital downtown and then given over to foster care. No one knows my store.

I was given the name Elizabeth after the nurse who took care of me. It was her mother's name. I know that name isn't right but it's not like I can complain when I don't know which one is. When Beast Boy called me Terra, I knew it was close but not right yet.

I walked into the auditorium and took my seat next to Laney. We sat there as we watched the cheerleaders come bounding out before our basketball teams. We waved to Ashley and she smiled and waved back to us. Laney and I sat and talked through the basketball players' introductions. We didn't care too much about them; we probably would have ditched the pep rally if Ashley wasn't cheering.

When the cheerleaders started the rest of the crowd got really into it. The room was full of loud noises. My headache came on really suddenly. I frequently got migraines but this one was different. I started shaking. When your head is pounding and your body is shaking your stomach gets queasy. Laney seemed to notice something was wrong with me and she started talking to me but I couldn't hear her. I saw her lips move but it was like no words were coming out. She probably saw the confused look on my face because she shook my shoulder. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out to the hall when she got this freaked out look on her face. All the sudden I felt the ground shake and I looked behind me to see a hole in the middle of the hallway. But my headache was gone. I wasn't shaking anymore. Laney looked freaked out.

"Girl, what on Earth was that?! Your eyes started to glow yellow and then the ground shook. Now there's a fucking hole in the middle of the God damn hallway. What is with you?!" Laney yelled more swears then I ever heard her say in the 6 months that I've known her.

"That hole is from me? My eyes glowed yellow?" I was so confused. What is happening to me?

Ashley came out to the hallway to join us. "I saw you leave, what happened?"

"Elizabeth put a fucking crater in the middle of the fucking hallway." Laney explained. "Oh and her eyes glowed yellow."

"What the shit?" Ashley now looked freaked too. Great, both my friends thought I was a freak. This day could not get any worse. "Wait; was it that Titan called you?"

"Terra, he called me Terra." I whispered as it hit me what Terra's powers could do. Earth mover. "But I can't be her. I'm not her. I would remember being her, wouldn't I? All the things she's done, I feel like you can't forget those things."

"Your eyes were yellow though!" Laney shouted in my face. "Look, just call that green dude. Please, you need to figure this out." At least she calmed down a little. "Maybe your eyes didn't glow and maybe the ground shaking and busting a hole in the floor is coincidence because we know that this school is falling apart anyways. You would think that with the amount our parents pay for us to go here, the grounds would be better taken care off. Just breathe, call the Titan."

**(Beast Boy's POV)**

After leaving Terra at her school last year, I moped around the tower for a few months and then I started to perk back up again. Every so often I would go down to her memorial and wonder what happened to her and how she got out and why she didn't remember. Eventually I took Cyborg down to see what I was talking about. He believes me now and convinced the others. I had thought that it was her. I still think it was but if she doesn't remember or she doesn't want to remember then I can't make her, no matter how much I want her to. I had been so happy when I saw her out on the street but it doesn't matter now. She doesn't want to remember who she. She doesn't want to remember me.

On days when I feel lonely, like I do today I mope around the tower all over again. I walked to her old room and sat on her bed. It's exactly how she left it. Clothes littered the floor. The heart shaped box still sat on the table. Her stars stilled glowed brightly. It was perfect.

I wished she could have come back with me.

The Titan warning alarm went off and I ran to the living room where Robin was trying to figure out what happened. Cyborg walked in after me and groaned loudly.

"What now? We just got home. All I wanna do is kick BB's butt at the new video game and eat waffles. Is that so much to ask for, Jump city?"

"What are we looking at here?" Raven asked Robin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There was a small, localized earthquake at Markumi High School downtown."

"That's Terra's school!" I was out the door before anyone could catch up with me. I was midflight when I heard the communicator go off.

"Hi this is Elizabeth calling for Beast Boy. You used to say I was some Terra girl. Something weird just happened."

It was her.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 2

(Beast Boy's POV)

I don't know what the proper word would be to use when I heard her voice over the T-Com's frequencies. I guess weird would cover it but I also thought that it was time to hear her voice there again after so long. It shocked me. I didn't think that she would actually call for me when I slipped that communicator into her bag when she wasn't paying attention. To be honest I thought she would have thrown it against a wall or something when she discovered it in her bag. I guess she didn't. Maybe there's hope.

"Define weird? Does it have anything to do with the earthquake that only happened downtown?" I asked her really hoping she would say yes. If it's yes then her powers are back on which means she could be a Titan again which means there could be another chance for us to work out.

"I think so. Yes, it does." She told me. Well it was whispered but they were still the words I wanted to hear.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

She sounded scared of what happened. She really doesn't remember; this wasn't an act.

(Terra's POV)

Hurry up. Just fucking hurry up. I want to know what the fuck is happening to me. There's no way I can be Terra. I am Elizabeth Allen. I have a great foster family with two younger foster siblings. My best friends are Ashley and Laney, not Raven and Starfire. I have never nor will I ever be a Teen Titan. I don't have powers. I am not special.

After five minutes of waiting for him to show up I see a green eagle swoop down and turn in to a boy. I have never been happier to see anyone in my entire life than I am to see him right now.

"Ter…Elizabeth what happened?" He asked me as he caught his breath. Then he saw the crater. "Was that you?"

"Maybe. Laney says my hands glowed yellow and then there was an earthquake and a crater in the hallway. I was sitting in the gym and then I got a migraine. I get them a lot. I started shaking and when Laney was talking to me I couldn't hear a word she said so she dragged me out into the hall to get me to calm down or to make sure I was okay and then the building shook and my headache was gone but this crater appeared. What is happening to me?" I never used such a run-on sentence before. I was freaking the fuck out. I just wanted him to tell me that this was a coincidence and that I'm not Terra and that I'm still Elizabeth.

"Would you be willing for Cyborg to run a few tests on you back at the tower? They won't hurt and I'll have you home before dark." He was pleading with me to say yes.

"Okay, anything to figure this out."

He took my hand and led me outside before he turned into a pterodactyl and had me sit on his shoulders. We flew to Titans Tower and he brought me inside. Inside I saw the same amazing sights I saw last year but this time the others were there and they were staring at me.

"Hi." I said with a timid wave. "Beast Boy wants me you to run tests on me."

"Can do little lady." The big half robotic man told me. Cyborg.

I walked down the long hallway and I eventually got to a room marked medical bay. I got a sudden flash in my head and I knew I had been here before. Not like a year ago but before that.

I sat on the cold metal bench in the room waiting for the tests to be complete. He had taken a blood sample, a strand of hair for DNA testing, and the basic height/weight shit all doctors do. He also did a brain scan to figure out if something was wrong with me. He asked me questions like did I have strange dreams. I told him I did. I told him about caves and robots and destruction. He asked about my migraines, how much I slept, and what I ate.

After all the tests were done he came to me and knelt in front of me.

"I know you won't believe me when I say this but you're Terra. Your DNA matches hers. You are 2 inches taller than you were when you were 14 and you've gained very little weight but you are her. AB- blood type, same mRNA, same everything." He put his hands on my shoulders. "I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much, you were like my little sister and I saw your face when you came in here. You remembered being in the medical bay. You got a concussion one time in a battle. I think you have a mental block on your memories and your powers but now your powers want out."

"I don't want to be her though." I whispered about to cry.

"It's okay. We love her. Beast Boy loves her. Starfire hugs the shit out of her. Raven liked her. Robin spared her and lost, mind you he was sick and it was once but still. She sets course records and she was a hero when she needed to be. She wasn't all bad. She was amazing."

"I can help you with the block." I hadn't heard Raven come in. "I know you're scared but I'll work with you. You'll be under hypnosis. It'll be okay. We can't have power outbursts like this again; they're too dangerous. We're lucky today's was so small. Let your powers out to play." She held a rock in front of my face. "Close your eyes. Take a couple deep breaths. Feel your body being cleansed of stress and doubts. Breathe. I want you to hold out your hands. Imagine a rock was sitting in them. Feel the rock in your hands. Feel its weight, its temperature, let it all sink in. Now picture your rock floating above your hands. Think of it levitating."

I sat there listening to her instructions. While I was envisioning my floating rock my hands got warm. The warmth spread up my arms and over my entire body. It felt great.

"Open your eyes, Terra." Cyborg whispered.

When I opened my eyes, there was my rock levitating three feet above the ground. I gasped in shock. With my concentration broken it crashed to the ground. I noticed Beast Boy had come into the room. He was smiling so wide. He looked so wonderful smiling at me like that.

"Wow, I'm Terra." I locked eyes with him and smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 3

(Beast Boy's POV)

When I walked in to find her levitating a rock, I couldn't stop the smile that graced my face. Her eyes were closed tight while she was trying to think of the things that Raven was saying to her. I watched as the rock twitched in Raven's hand as Terra's thoughts increased to the rock. After a few seconds the rock lifted itself from her hand and floated three feet above the ground. Raven moved her hand when she was sure the rock was stable and the three of us watched in awe as Terra used her powers that so desperately wanted to be used after years of being ignored.

When Cyborg told her to open her eyes I smiled so wide at the look of astonishment on her beautiful face. The rock crashed to the floor because she lost all concentration for what she had just done. She looked up at me and we locked eyes for a brief second before she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and said what we already knew; "Wow, I am Terra." I had waited for quite a while for her to say those words or words close to it.

This girl was not the same 14 year old girl that I fell for. This girl was almost a woman. If I remember her birthday correctly she would turn 17 next month. Her blonde hair had gotten longer. She was a couple inches taller. She wore make-up now. Her body had filled out a little probably because she was actually eating on a regular basis. But her eyes still shone; that would always remain the same.

Then she burst into tears.

I have never been good with crying girls and this was no exception. I rushed forward and knelt in front of her. I grabbed her hands and kissed her forehead. I needed her to feel something and to not feel alone or abandoned or whatever bad emotion she was experiencing right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Why would you want Terra around? She causes destruction and mayhem. She hurt you all so much and yet I'm sitting here after discovering that I'm her and yet you haven't kicked me out of the tower or thrown me in jail or anything like that. People keep saying that she was evil and not to be trusted yet I'm still sitting here." She ranted to me as tears poured out of her eyes. She was still beautiful.

"You're right. We don't trust her. We do forgive her though. People make mistakes. Her mistake may have been huge and destructive but we trusted her once. With some work and time we'll trust her again. Right now we need to make sure she isn't a hazard to people who are around her and that means opening your powers back up and getting them under control so we don't have a massive repeat of what happened at your school today." Raven explained.

"I still trust Terra. I know she didn't want to do any of the things that she did. I know she was scared and was only looking for an easy way to gain control of her powers. She was my best friend and I want nothing more than to have her back in my life." I told her. I kissed her hand and let it drop.

"So we need to know: what do we call you? Terra or Elizabeth?" Cyborg asked.

"My name is Terra. Call me that."

"Do you still want to go back to your foster parents tonight?"

"Yes. But just for tonight. I want to tell them what is happening and where I'll be so they don't worry about me or anything like that. I want to keep going to school until I have everything under control and I'm able to be a Titan again and fight alongside you guys. I'd like to think that starting tomorrow I can stay here." She looked at me with wide hopeful eyes.

"We'll have to get Robin's approval on that. Alrighty, Terra we're gonna take you down to the holding area while we go talk as a team in the main room. We gotta get bird brain's input and see what Star thinks." Cyborg helped her up and I watched as she walked down the hall to the holding bay.

She turned around and smiled at me. I knew in that moment that everything would be alright.

"So what should we do with Terra?" Robin mused to the entire team but we knew he was mostly talking to himself. "Cyborg, what were her brain patterns like, any control evidence from Slade?"

"As far as my censors could tell, she was a fully thinking 16 year old girl. There wasn't any wiring from Slade in there."

"Raven, any weird senses from being around her?"

"No, she was nervous but that was understandable. I think she's safe. I also think that the world would be safer if she were here. If we let her ticking time bomb of powers stay out in the world she could spontaneously lose control and there would be a much bigger earthquake at least her we could control it."

"So we vote." Robin concluded. "All in favor of letting Terra live here?"

All raised their hands.

"So it's decided. Terra will move in tomorrow." When Robin said those words I wanted to jump up and down with excitement. "Someone should go with her to get her things and explain to her family what is going on."

"I'll go!" I exclaimed. I meant to use my "inside voice" like everyone prefers but I couldn't do it.

I ran down the hallway to get Terra from the holding bay. "You get to move in here tomorrow isn't that great?" I yelled all in one breath when I saw her.

She looked taken aback by the sudden outburst but she recovered well. There's hope. "Yeah, that's wonderful. But for tonight I have to get home."

"I know. I'm going to go with you to help explain it all to your parents." I offered her my hand and off we went.

(Terra's POV)

"Mom, dad I'm home. We have company, too." I yelled as I walked in the door. "And by company I don't mean just Ashley and Laney."

"Elizabeth, where on Earth have you been? There was an earthquake at your school and you didn't call and no one knew where you were? What were you thinking? Ashley and Laney said you were fine and that you were with some boy. Who did you bring… you brought a Teen Titan here?" I watched my foster mom's face twist in confusion as she recognized who Beast Boy was. "Jim, get in here."

"What is it… oh, hello?" My dad looked equally confused.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Allen. My name is Beast Boy. I've come with Ter… Elizabeth to discuss something with you. I hope you'll let me explain before you jump in with anything."

"Why is there so much yelling in here?" My younger sibling, Michael walked in with my other younger sibling, Bryan.

"Wow, cool it's Beast Boy." Bryan ran up to him and hugged his leg.

"Hey boys, can you go upstairs and watch T.V. while mommy and daddy talk with Elizabeth and her friend for a little while?" My mom asked them in her happy voice.

The boys nodded and scampered off. They were both excited that they had permission to watch the rare T.V. show.

We all sat down at the dining room table. I had gotten myself a cup of water and a pebble from my mom's rock fountain in the kitchen in case we needed proof.

"Have either of you heard the story about the 6th Titan, Terra?" My parents nodded at him. Both of them looked shocked and weary at the conversation topic. "Well, a year ago we noticed her statuesque form had been broken. In the cave there is no more living statue. It was a year ago that I first met Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Terra look exactly the same so when I first met her I called her Terra. Terra was my best friend and we had begun to become more than that. I loved Terra when I was 14. I hated when we couldn't figure out a way to bring her back so I could look into her eyes again. Naturally, when I thought she was back, I was excited. I spent the next couple days trying to convince Elizabeth that she was Terra. In the end I gave up because Elizabeth was too frustrated with me and either she didn't remember or she didn't want to remember. I'm sure you got a call from the school earlier today talking about an earthquake in just one hallway of the school today. Elizabeth and Laney had been in that hallway. That earthquake was caused by Elizabeth. She called me freaking out because I gave her a communicator so she could call me in case she needed me. I brought her to the tower where Cyborg ran a couple tests on her. After the tests we have concluded that is Elizabeth is, in fact, Terra. Raven has offered to work with her so she can regain her memories and her powers. We can't have another incident like today's take place because it may not be as small and localized as it was; it could be much more explosive and much bigger. If Terra gets control again, she'll be safe but as of right now, we don't know how stable she is. We have offered her a place to live starting tomorrow so we can keep track of her powers better."

"We knew who she was the minute we saw her." My dad took my mom's hand in his. My mouth fell open. "We were wondering when this conversation would take place. We knew she would get her powers back, it was only a matter of when."

"Are you serious? You knew and you didn't tell me?" My form shook a little.

"Terra, calm down. It's okay. They were trying to protect you. There was no telling when your powers would come back they didn't want to upset you." His hand on my back seemed to have a calming effect.

"Sorry. I just got mad for a second."

My parents nodded and we talked for the next half hour making plans for when I would move, if I'll still be in school, and just everything in general.

The entire time he held my hand under the table. It was the most encouraging thing I have ever known.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 4

(Terra's POV)

I woke the next morning in my purple room for the last time. I thought back to yesterday's events and conversations. I still couldn't get over the fact that my parents knew who I was but they didn't tell me. I wanted to know why I wasn't in jail and I was in school instead. I needed to know how they knew who I was, were they told? If so, then by whom? Could it have been the Slade guy that everyone keeps mentioning in front of me when they think I'm not paying attention? What if my parents are spies for him?

I went down stairs to find the smell of pancakes and bacon; a typical breakfast in this house on the weekends. I glanced at the living room couch to find a green dog cuddling against a pillow. I smiled at how comfortable he could be anywhere. I wandered my way into the kitchen to confront my parents. My little brothers hadn't woken up yet, luckily. That will make this a lot easier.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Or should we call you Terra?" My mother, Claire asked.

"You can call me Elizabeth if you'd like. I don't mind." After a moment of silence I took a deep breath. "How did you know who I was?"

Claire was silent. "I saw your picture on the news when everything was happening. It was right before your family and I left the city to find safety at my sister's house. Your face stuck with me the entire time I was there. Then when you were defeated I was able to come back. Your face just stayed in my head for the next year. Then your father came home one day and told me that a too thin blonde girl was admitted into the hospital after being found in an opening of a cave that looked like it could've once been a lair. I asked him if it was the girl who took over the city with the masked man. He told me it was you. I then asked if it were possible that you could be taken in by a family instead of going to jail like many people wanted you to. He told me that he would ask."

She took a deep breath and continued. "I went to the hospital the next day with him and talked to the doctors and the cops myself. I convinced them that with the proper care and family influence that you would be fine. Then you woke up with no memories or powers. This made it easier for the cops to hand you over to me. They put you through psychological examinations and physical and mental exams. They decided you were a normal 15 year old girl. It was like you had never been a terror. It was like all that time with Slade just vanished and you were able to live your life as Tara."

When she said "Tara" a rush of memories washed over me. I remembered a boy that looked a lot like me and a lab where we were both being kept. They were injecting things into our bodies as an older version of this boy stood watching. I remembered running through tall grass and turning around and looking at a castle behind me and wanting nothing more than to leave this place and my duties.

"Do you know anything about Tara?" I asked.

"Just that she was from a small kingdom in Russia called Markovia and her family, the Markov's, were the ones who ruled it. She was a princess who didn't want the princess life."

The word princess triggered it too. I remembered crushing someone under a boulder after my powers couldn't stay in control and the boy had to lift them out because he had better control then I did. I remembered grand ballrooms and dresses and being at a ball. I remembered men staring at me, watching my every glance as I flowed down a staircase and tripping at the end. When I tripped, the familiar man hung his head low like he was ashamed. I remembered meeting a black haired man in his mid-twenties and being told that I would marry him when I turned 18.

When I stopped the flashbacks, I was sitting in the kitchen against the wall, screaming. Beast boy was shaking my shoulders trying to get me to snap out of it. When I finally did I looked around. There was a hole in the yard and a boulder on the floor near me. Tears started to pour out of my eyes.

"Terra, it's okay. I need you to look at me." Beast boy, the one thing keeping me sane right now. "Look into my eyes, I'm here, everything is going to be fine but I need you to relax."

I held his gaze and I wiped my eyes. I was so fucking embarrassed that I did this. I knew regaining my memories was going to be messy but what was with me and making a fucking hole everywhere I am. My mom wasn't trying to get my memories back; I was the idiot who kept asking questions. I should've kept better control. My powers may want to come out and play but I should be able to say when, right? I was so mad at myself for this. I could have hurt someone just like I did in my memory. It could have been Bryan or Michael. They were so young and I could have killed them.

"I didn't mean to make her lose control." My mother spoke.

"What's done is done." My dad spoke. "Boys, I need you to stay out of the way while I move the boulder and be careful later when you're in the yard."

"I can move it." I spoke up with a little confidence in my tone. I wasn't going to let someone clean up my messes all the time. I could do this. Sure the fucking thing looked heavy but I know I can do this. I'm sure I used to do worse. Actually, I know I've done worse.

"Terra you should exhaust yourself." Beast boy took me hand.

"No, I can do it." I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I took several deep breaths before I even started to picture the boulder in the kitchen. I imagined it soaring through the hair. I was feeling winded but I kept imagining it going through the door and into the hole that I had created in the yard. When I opened my eyes I felt exhausted. I feel like I had just ran 5 miles in the middle of the desert. On the plus side the boulder was out of the kitchen and it didn't create a hole in the wall. On the down side, it didn't make it to the hole. It made it to the patio.

At least it's a start.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 5

(Beast Boy's POV)

After Terra's little oops I called Raven over to pick up the rock and to try to make the hole not as deep. After an hour we were able to fill it and planted some grass to go on top of it. Terra was feeling a little embarrassed but everyone tried to remind her that mistakes were going to happen until she could get under control again.

Raven was both impressed and concerned about Terra's quick memory and power recovery. This could be good because it'll be quicker for her control to come back or it could be bad because it could be explosive and trigger another volcano in the middle of town. Cyborg said that the volcanoes around here were all inactive now but we didn't want to take the chance.

Once breakfast and the show were over Terra and I packed up the few belongings she had and I started to transport them to the tower as we packed so it would be easier for just the two of us to fly there at once without heavy bags weighing us down. Luckily for me it was only one trip since she didn't have much. I vowed to myself that that would change.

In her yard the entire family gathered to see us off. She hugged her family and promised to stay in touch with them and that she would still be going to school.

Before I knew it, it was 7 at night and we were safely eating pizza in the tower's main room with the rest of the team. We were devising the perfect schedule for everyone's needs. Breakfast was a free for all; either you got up or you didn't. Raven and Terra would meditate from 7:00-7:30. Terra had school from 8 am to 3 pm. When she came home at 3:30 we had drills and practicing. At 7:00 we had dinner. After dinner we had battles to the death over who got to shower first and in which shower since we had two but one had better water pressure. At 9 Raven and Terra had their memory un-blocking, power controlling whatever. At 9:30 we had team meetings. At 9:45, unless he had something super important to talk about, Robin would free us and we could do whatever we wanted; aka Cyborg and Beast Boy and Terra could play video games. Bed time was whenever as long as Terra was in school the next morning on time. Weekends would be similar but training was from 1:30-3:30 and then we were free and we didn't have meetings. Terra did have Raven time though from 11:30-1:30. The stipulation was that we had our communicators on at all times. This basically meant no movies because we would get kicked out for sure based off how often the damn things get used.

"Any last questions?" Robin asked.

"What happens to me now that I'm not with my parents? Are the cops just in the dark about this?" Terra nervously asked.

"They know where you are. If it were anywhere else they would complain but they think that the best place for a criminal to be locked up is in Titans' Tower. Their words, not mine." Robin explained to her. "You're not being sent to jail but just don't expect a warm welcoming into the community."

"I don't expect it. I expect anger and hatred. I'm fully prepared for the reactions I will get when I start to join you guys on missions again. They won't throw a fucking parade in my honor any time soon." Terra spat bitterly.

I looked at her. She looked dejected and guilty. She was the most important person to me and I probably couldn't even change her mood. Once we dismissed from the briefing I took Terra's hand and brought her to her room.

"You wanna hang out here for a little bit?" She asked me with a shy smile on her lips. Man I'd like to kiss those lips. I wondered how long she would let me stay. Tomorrow was Sunday so we didn't have anything until her and Raven did memory and power things.

All I could was nod before she dragged me into her room. We sat on her bed and talked for hours. She asked a lot about who she was before Slade and I told her. I told her all the stories that she had told me about her past. I told her about her and her brother and how they were experiments that her father issued when there was a threat of war on her kingdom but the war ended up not happening and her and her brother were changed for no reason after that. I told her about how she moved around a lot and I told her about all the accidents she had. I told her about all the places she had told me about and the adventures she had.

Then when I saw her face get sad about all the destruction she had caused I told her about the good times she had with me and the other Titans. I told her about the places we went together and the bad guys we fought when she was with us. I told about how she helped us take down people much faster than we could have before her. I also told her about all the pranks we pulled on the others. I told her that her high scores on video games haven't been beaten yet because Cyborg and I still don't know how she managed to do it. These memories got her to laugh. I had missed that laugh.

There were times when I was telling her about all of this that she remembered what happened or she was seeing a flashback. But most of the time I could just see her wanting to remember or trying to remember.

Around 11 at night she walked me out of her room so she could get some sleep. When we said good night she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

My cheek tingled the entire way to my room.

(Terra's POV)

I can't believe I did that. I should've gone for his lips! I was yelling to myself inside my head. How could I be so stupid? I like him and I know he likes me, why else would he go through all this bullshit? He was helping me remember who I am and he was talking to me like a normal person of course he likes me.

And of course, me being me, I let him go to bed without me kissing him.

I sat on my bed for ten minutes before making up my mind. I gathered whatever courage I happened to have and I walked out of my room. I went three doors down and looked to the left and stared at his name plate for a few minutes before I knocked.

But I finally knocked. And I waited. Finally I heard footsteps on the other side of the door as I stood there dying inside.

"Terra, hey, what's up?" He said when the door finally opened. He stood in front of me wearing shorts and no shirt.

All the sudden I was embarrassed. I didn't know what to say. My brain was trying to tell me something but I lost all concentration on what that thing could be. So I didn't say anything.

I kissed him. He was shocked at first but soon enough he melted into my lips. We pulled back only to catch our breath and go right back in for more. His tongue touched my lips and I parted them to allow him in. My fingers threaded through his hair as he came back for me.

"Go in the room if you're going to do that." We heard someone say. I jumped back and screamed a little and I saw Cyborg standing there laughing at my reaction.

Robin came out, bo staff in hand with Raven behind him. "What happened? Who's in trouble?"

"I caught green bean and T making out and she freaked. No big deal." Cyborg explained before walking back to his room.

Robin shook his head and disappeared behind the door again.

"Well that has been enough awkward for one night. Good night, Beast Boy." I told him before retreating back to my room.

Morning will be so awful tomorrow. I thought to myself as I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 6

(Terra's POV)

Breakfast with the team was an adventure to say the least. Between the constant questions from Starfire since she missed what had happened and the snide remarks from Cyborg, I was ready to go back to bed and call it a day by 10 am. Beast boy sat next to me and was red in the face through all of breakfast which he actually woke up for. He probably did so I didn't need to face this on my own. 'How sweet.' I thought to myself.

Soon enough, Starfire had been included on what was going on. She was now questions our "intentions" to each other. I spent most of the time with my head down staring at my plate of waffles and bacon, only speaking up every so often to defend myself and Beast Boy.

"All I'm saying is, why not just take those two steps into his room so the door would close and save you the embarrassment?" Cyborg said.

"You've said that three times now." I replied while putting my dishes into the sink. I looked to Raven who was also finished with breakfast. "Can we just go get started on my control issues?"

She nodded to me and we headed up to the roof. It was a silent walk up. She was the only one who hadn't commented on my public display last night and had been jabbing Robin in the side whenever he spoke about it. I briefly wondered what was going on between the two birds but I figured I'd know soon enough because there are no secrets in Titans' Tower.

"I know your concentration may be lacking today because of Cyborg's antics but I really need you to try to control yourself." Raven told me as we sat down on the roof.

"Why are you being so nice to me about this?" My curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Because Robin and I were caught by Cyborg also when we first started dating a few months ago. He seemed to have forgotten how annoying it is to have someone air all your personal life out to other people. I would've rathered to not have gone through it so I don't see the point in teasing you two.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I allowed the calming sound of the waves wash over me and I let my mind relax. Getting myself to relax after that breakfast took some time and even more effort. I wish I could not be affected by all of this but I was. I bet Raven and Robin had been calm when they had gotten caught, I wanted to ask but I knew better. We still were rocky and it would take a long time for us to be friends again.

(Beast Boy's POV)

I got up for this shit?

Cyborg wouldn't shut up about it. I was slightly missing the bacon vs. no bacon debate and the waffles vs. tofu waffles argument that we normally had every morning.

Terra had left with Raven when she had finally had enough. She hadn't looked at me all breakfast. I figured she was just embarrassed and she didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I'll try talking to her later.

"Dude, but really, I like teasing you and all but I hope you know I am happy for you. You finally got the girl of your dreams after years of waiting. If there's anyone who deserves her, it's you. Don't worry, everyone gets this treatment, Robin and Raven sure did a few months ago." Cyborg told me in a more serious voice.

"Wait, you got teased and now your teasing me and Terra? Wouldn't you feel bad for us and not want us to be teased so you won't tease us?" I glared at Robin. At least this explains why Raven had been silent all breakfast.

"I am just paying it forward." Robin answered in-between bites of waffles.

I shook my head and left the room. I figured I could go play video games in my room or something until Terra was done with Raven and her meditation.

It's going to be a long day.

(Terra's POV)

After meditating with Raven longer than we had scheduled, I felt better. Yeah, I didn't like sitting still but I knew I had to. Then we trained and I started to feel worse. Everybody was so strong and fast and I was like "I've sat around and had a lot of ice cream." Plus everyone else had control of their abilities and I was like "I moved a pebble across the room." After that disaster I just wanted to take a hot shower but I ended up getting first shower in the low water pressure shower. At least it was hot.

Nothing was going my way today.

About an hour after I had gotten out of the shower I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to find Beast Boy.

"Hey." Fuck, I'm so lame.

"Hey. How you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. Wanna come in?" I stepped to the side and allowed him in. "Training was awful."

"You didn't do that bad. You're just out of practice. It's not a big deal." He put his hand over mine and we sat on my bed. "So about last night."

"I'm sorry about that. I just thought you liked me and that I was stupid for kissing your cheek when you left my room so I wanted to go make up for it. I didn't plan on making out in the middle of the fucking corridor and Cyborg being a prick. I just really wanted to…" He cut my rant off with a kiss. It was a kiss a readily responded to. His mouth was warm against mine. His arms encircled my waist and held me close. My hands went around his neck and deepened the kiss. He traced my lips with his tongue. I greatly accepted it into my mouth with a soft moan. His hands gripped my sides at this and he reluctantly pulled away from me.

"So you do like me then?" I asked stupidly. I meant to say that in my head.

"Obviously. Don't worry about Cyborg. I can handle teasing." He kissed my fingertips. "Wanna go out for dinner?"

I nodded. We left a note for the others on the counter and said we'd be back by 8 or 9 at the latest so Robin didn't have a conniption fit.

We went into the city and ate at an Italian place in the center of town. It was the first time I had ever seen him eat something besides tofu, tofu waffles, or pizza. It was strange. After dinner we went to a movie and laughed at the bad acting. We had decided to see the worst rated movie in the theater. It was some zombie thing. I couldn't remember the name of it, I just knew that I had fun when I was with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: so I recently watched "_Things Change"_ again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Chapter 7

(Beast Boy's POV)

Going to the movies with Terra had me transported back in time two years ago when I first met her. It was just like the old times before all the drama went down, before Slade reared his ugly head, and way before the stoning and memory loss. My night with her just reaffirmed my belief that she was everything I could ever want. She was smart and funny and beautiful and strong. She was perfect.

The morning after our date we were greeted by the same teasing and taunting but this time we joined in on the teasing and started to make fun of ourselves. This quickly annoyed Cyborg so he gave up making fun of us since it lost it's fun. Robin and Raven quietly giggled at his exasperation. Starfire merely sat there pouring mustard on her waffles before devouring them. It was like harmony had been restored to the tower.

We went through the daily routine; meditation for Terra, training, eating, and of course battling for the one good shower. It was 7 when we were all clean and dinner had been served and Terra and I sat in front of the T.V. with a video game controller in each of our hands.

"Go go go go go, no!" I screamed when she beat me in the racing game for the 5th time that evening.

"Wooo, yes!" I looked over and saw her dancing around with her hands in the air. I loved this side of her. The fun, care- free girl that I fell in love with in the first place. Unfortunately, we've both grown up since then; we had responsibilities as well as fun times and sometimes those responsibilities got in the way.

I figured we could handle those responsibilities together.

*Two weeks later*

(Terra's Birthday)

On the day of my birthday I knew one thing, I didn't want to go to school today. So I woke up, got dressed for school like everything was normal and then quickly put on my make-up. Then I shined a flashlight onto my forehead in an attempt to make it heat up. I then practiced my sick face and fake cough in the mirror. I left my room with my backpack. When I got down to the living room, I initiated my plan. I hunched over, put on my sick face, and wrapped an arm around my stomach.

"Hey guys." I said as I entered the room.

"Happy day of birth, Terra." Starfire came over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Star." When she released me I went back to my sick state.

"Terra, stop faking sick, I know you don't want to go to school on your birthday." Robin told me without even looking up from his coffee and waffles. "Go change into sweats, you don't have to go."

"How did you… fuck it, I don't care. No school!" I ran up to my room and changed back into my sweat pants and a white tee. After I changed, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Hey, Terra, I wanted to be the first to say happy birthday to you before you go to school. Wait, why aren't you dressed for school?" Beast boy came into my room and hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Well a. Starfire already said happy birthday to me and b. I faked sick and Robin caught me and told me that I didn't have to go to school today. But I think I still have to train with you guys later, Robin doesn't do birthdays that well."

"Dammit. Oh well, at least we get all day today."

I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. "Wanna go get breakfast and then watch movies in my bed all day?"

"Of course."

Half an hour later we were watching "The happening" in my bed.

"This is so awful." I whispered to him.

"I know."

He leaned over me and kissed me. Our kisses were less tame then they normally were. He kissed my face and down my jawline then down my neck. His hands pulled my waist so I was even closer to him. One arm held me close against his body while his other hand roomed over my entire body. He stayed on my chest for a few minutes, playing with my breasts and teasing my nipples. My brain had completely shut off. There was a weird knot in my stomach. Part of me thought I should stop him before things got out of hand but then the other part of me wanted to continue this to see what would happen.

"Can I do something?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded. My hands were shaking as I ran them through his hair and down his back, raking my nails across his skin as I went.

He laid me down on my back and ran his hands across my body. My breath caught in my throat as he reached my hips and continued lower. I wiggled my hips as his hand went through the waist band of my sweat pants and my panties. My hands tangled themselves in the sheets as he touched me and brought me closer and closer to something truly spectacular.

"Where on Earth did you learn to do that?" I rasped out when he finished.

"Just something I've picked up in my life."

"Well, happy birthday to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: so I recently watched "Things Change" again. This will do one of two things: send me into a depression that requires a lot of eating or inspire me. I guess it did the latter, thankfully. I so do not own the Teen Titans, DC, Cartoon Network or whatever brand names I happen to mention in this story. Hiatus over, enjoy.

Sorry for the wait, I have summer classes. It never ends.

Chapter 8

(Terra's POV)

Over the past few weeks Beast Boy and I have been getting closer and closer. He's been there for me when I know I don't deserve it. He's also been helping me train. We have started to stay in the training facility for a couple hours after everyone else leaves so we can practice more. I felt like I had something to prove and I just wanted to continue to get stronger so if there was a problem in the city I can go with them and not be a danger to people.

During my stay in the tower I've had a huge smile on my face. I really feel like this is where I belong and these are the people I belong with.

Raven and I continue to work on my control and I know she's been giving progress reports to Robin. I had Beast Boy be a bug and listen in on their conversations once. Apparently she thinks I'm doing much better and I have the same amount of control as I did with Slade but this time it was all me. Even though I hated sitting still for long periods of time, I had started to appreciate meditating. Plus Raven and I were friends again.

At the end of one of the meditating sessions I asked her to put me in a trance to see if my memories would come back and I'd be able to remember for myself instead of just relying on others to tell me who I was. We were both shocked when it worked. Later that evening we had midnight waffles to celebrate me getting my memories back.

I was really excited to have finished my junior year. I finished with high honors and with everyone knowing my true identity. Sure after people found out there were lots of rumors, no surprise considering it's a small school. People had started to hate me too. They picked on me and cornered me in the halls demanding to know why I did what I did and blamed me for when their parents had to leave the city and relocate. I didn't blame them, it was my fault. Luckily for me I had Ashley and Laney with me at all times. The bullying didn't last long because we had a school assembly about me. That was the most awkward experience of my life. I had sat in the school gymnasium listening to the principal and the teachers talk about me as if I wasn't in the second row. After a while of them talking they had me speak. I stood up there and all I could think of to say was "I'm sorry for what I did. I've changed now. It'll never happen again." People still bullied me after that but not many. People were mostly curious about what Slade was like and if I was really dating Beast Boy.

It seemed like peace had hit the city. This had Robin on the edge of his seat at all times. He felt like something bad was being planned and that we should be training extra hard for when it did happen. We had shrugged it off and chalked it up to Robin paranoia but we went along with his extra training and I was able to actually participate in it since school ended a few days ago. We were all becoming exhausted and annoyed from training for a threat that we didn't believe was there. We were wrong though. Somehow Robin is always right. Spikey-haired, know-it-all asshole.

Last night we had the alarm go off at 10:31 pm. Beast boy and I had been in his room making out when it happened. We thought that it was Robin checking our reaction time but we ran down in full uniform anyways. My uniform changed from the yellow shorts and black shirt with combat boots, gloves, and goggles to black denim shorts, a green tank, and a black leather jacket with rocks sewn in so I had a flight suit of sorts. I still had the boots, gloves, and goggles though. We got down to the living area to see Robin and Raven typing into the computer to find a video feed of what was happening.

When we finally got one, we saw a room that Cyborg identified as somewhere in the police station. Then we noticed what was all over the floor. Blood. Blood and bodies. Then we saw movement on camera. Slade bots. Fuck.

Robin didn't need to say "Titans Go!" we had already left the room and were on our way through the dark city trying to get the police station before too much damage could be done. On our way there we were asking Robin what was there that was so important for him to get. He said that Cinderovermus was there (the combination of Cinderblock, overload, and plasmus from Aftershock part 2). It was kept in a highly guarded, secured area and always asleep. If it woke up then the city could be done for since Slade still controlled it.

When we got there we found a Sladebot going into the area. Robin was able to prevent it and was quickly trying to seal it so nothing else could go in there and wake the beast. I asked why someone didn't just throw it into the ocean and let it drown? Sure plasmus was human when he was asleep but since Slade morphed them into one it was no longer human just monster. Cyborg said that he had suggested it but Starfire said not to. I have a feeling Starfire will no longer have a say in the matter after what happened.

When Robin was preventing Sladebots from going in, he woke it up. It was an accident of course but soon enough the monster was ripping apart the police station and the jail. Criminals got out and ran so they weren't killed. We'd have to catch them soon. The monster went rampant and killed many people. Cyborg mentioned that the people he killed were the ones in the rapist and child molester section in the jail; I know longer felt bad after that.

The battle took a couple hours. We eventually got Cinderovermus back to sleep and we decided that the best place for him was either an active volcano or the bottom of the ocean. We choose ocean near the Tower. The four of us sat together and assessed our injuries and the damage. Then I noticed Beast Boy was not standing with us. He'd been quiet for a while. I felt awful that I hadn't noticed before. I mentioned it to the others and we split up looking for him.

It was Cyborg that found him. He was under a pile of rocks and hand been stepped on by the monster we just fought. We had Raven transport the monster to the bottom of the ocean and then we quickly got Beast Boy to the medical bay. Cyborg and Raven were the only ones allowed in though. Robin had to restrain me from going in there. Raven had tried to heal my broken arm before going in there but I pushed her into the room and told her to worry about him not my stupid arm.

I had sat outside his medical room for an hour cursing and in tears. I should've paid better attention to the others during the fight. I tried to remember the last time I had seen him there. It was towards the end of it when he saved me from being hit with acidic goo coming out of the monster's mouth. I kissed his cheek and we ran back into the fight.

Finally Cyborg and Raven came out to get me. Raven went to go tell Robin everything while Cyborg was left to deal with me. Cyborg told me that he had two crushed ribs, three broken lumbar vertebrae, a concussion, and a broken leg. He also had bruised kidneys and a collapsed lung. He'd need a lung transplant. The city had already been notified and they would be doing the procedure in the morning. The city only did it because he's a hero. They wouldn't have if he wasn't because it wasn't clear if he would even survive this.

He had been awake when Cyborg finally let me in. I was told I had five minutes because he needed to be transported to the city hospital for the procedure that would take place in a few hours since it was already three in the morning. I ran to his bed and kissed his forehead before plopping my ass into the chair next to him. We sat their quietly talking and crying. He sounded so weak and he knew all the medical problems he had. He told me he loved me and I shouldn't blame myself for what happened. He had an opening to hit Cinderovermus in the back of the head so he took it. The monster had unfortunately turned around at the last minute and grabbed his pterodactyl form, crushing him in his hand before throwing him to the ground.

Beast boy told me to start calling him Garfield or Gar. Or Logan if I wanted to call him by his last name. I laughed and called him Gar. He told me knew that he might not make it. I cried when he said this. He held my hands and kissed my knuckles saying that it would be okay and that we'd make it threw together. He said he'd fight to make sure he'd stay with me.

Then he was transported. After ten minutes of swearing and fighting with the EMT that came in the helicopter I was allowed to go with him to the hospital. He went back to sleep when we got there. I sat by the side of him bed, not sleeping, until it was time to prep him for surgery. I kissed him goodbye and went to the cafeteria to get coffee.

I've been sitting outside the surgery room ever since. He's been in for two hours. They said the procedure could take up to five so I shouldn't worry. That doesn't stop me from harassing every nurse that comes by though.

I love him. He has to be okay.

**AN: **The last little bit was present time and everything else was past. Vote in my poll of my profile!


End file.
